Broken
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Y lo que ves es Sangre y todo en tu vida se desmorona. DouWata. 104. Donuts. SpOiLeR Capitulos 117 a 119. R/R.


**Declaimer:** XXX-Holic pertenece a Clamp, yo solo uso sus personajes por diversión.

_Broken_

**Significado: **Roto (Objeto o persona)

**Frase****: "**_… It shattered, the dream, under his fingers…__**"**_

"… _Se destrozo, el sueño, debajo de sus dedos…__**"**_

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 117 a 119 del manga.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tus ojos dorados se abren por completo.

Cae…

El sonido de su cuerpo contra el suelo, el vidrio roto… y la sangre… invade tus sentidos…

Desde la punta de tus cabellos hasta tus pies… tiemblas…

La sangre de Kimihiro baña el suelo…

La sangre de tu Kimihiro…

…La sangre…

Frente a tus ojos el mundo se viene a bajo y por unos segundos no puedes moverte, ni respirar y todo en tu vida desaparece…

Kimihiro en el suelo, sangre…

Sangre…

Y los gritos de Kunogi llegan a tus oídos…

'**No pude… el solo… cayo… y… yo… el… dios mío… DOUMEKI-KUN!, por dios… WATANUKI-KUN!!!... AYUDA!!...'**

Y corres…

Doumeki Shizuka corres… aunque te duelen las piernas y aunque se te va el alma del cuerpo, tomas el cuerpo, el frágil, roto, ensangrentado cuerpo de la persona que mas amas y corres…

Corres… con todas tus fuerzas… por que es lo único que puedes hacer.

'_No mueras… no mueras…'_

No sabes donde te llevan tus pies… no entiendes por que, ni cuando… solo corres…

Por que la vida – _su vida_ - se te va de las manos, y sabes que vivir no tiene sentido… sin oírlo (hablar de tonterías, gritar, desvariar, reír, enloquecer… _su voz_ – _oh su voz_ -), sin mirarle sonreír, sin sentir esos ojos distintos y que significan tanto (_dorado y azul_) sobre los tuyos, sin probar su comida – _y oírle después gritar lo ingrato que eres_-, sin… sentirle respirar - _el mismo aire que pasa por tus pulmones_- a tu lado…

'_No desaparezcas… no desperezcas…'_

No sabrías que hacer si desapareciera…

Por eso corres, por eso Kunogi te sigue, por eso sientes ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, ganas de odiarla… ganas de…. pero tienes que correr… y eso haces… por el... por el… siempre por el…

'_No desaparezcas…'_

Y después de… minutos, horas… siglos… de correr, por fin llegas a verle… esa casa… tienda… lo que fuera que fuese no importa pero que lo salve…

- _Empiezas a sentir que puedes hacerlo, que puedes salvarlo…_-

Esa mujer… en la puerta, te espera… y sabes que ha estado esperando por un muy buen tiempo…

- _Recuerdas que para todo existe un precio, incluso la vida de tu Kimihiro _-

Sostienes al joven entre tus brazos, tiemblas y tu respiración es erradica, su sangre cubre tu rostro y escuchas las lagrimas de Kunogi rebotando en el suelo…

_-'No te importa el precio…'-_

Si alguien puede salvarlo es la mujer que se presenta ante de ti… - _Siempre lo has sabido y nunca lo has negado_-

'_**El precio es muy…'**_

'_LO PAGARE_' Suenas desesperado – _lo estas_ -, sientes que los pulmones no te dan mas, tu corazón se acelera y ella te ve - _esos ojos rojos_ - con dolor…

'_**Esas palabras deben de ser usadas con mucho…'**_

'_Lo Pagare…'_ y no la dejas terminar por que lo pagaras, lo que sea que te pida, lo que sea el precio, se lo darás… por que no hay nada en este mundo que importe mas que Watanuki Kimihiro en tu vida…

'_Lo pagare… Lo pagare…'_ lo repites para que entienda que no te importa si tienes que dar tu vida, pero lo quieres vivo…

'_Toma mi vida si lo deseas…'_

La sangre resbala de entre tus dedos y lo único que deseas es saber que cuando despiertes al día siguiente el joven de ojos azules, con el que siempre sueñas, estará allí, contigo… - _Gritando acerca de la comida que tuvo que prepararte la cual esta fuera de temporada_-

'**Pagaremos Yuuko-san… por favor'** y con las palabras de Kunogi la mujer rompe su mascara y te ordena que lo lleves dentro de la tienda… con un tono de alivio…

Y mientras esperas detrás de la puerta, con tu sangre en el cuerpo de Kimihiro…con su sangre sobre todo el tuyo… no importaría si murieras… la imagen que queda en tu memoria jamás se borrara – _es horrible y deseas con todo tu corazón poder olvidar pero no puedes y lo sabes… el precio es mas de lo que debes pagar_ - y tu sangre que se ha mezclado con la suya siempre te recordara lo cerca que estuviste de perderlo…

Y te recordara, Doumeki Shizuka, que no lo tendrás para siempre.

'_Dile lo que siente Doumeki-kun… antes de que sea demasiado tarde'_

Pero por el momento estas feliz de que este vivo…

Por el momento… solo agradeces que estén respirando el mismo aire…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
